The present invention relates to a system of stimulating at least one nerve and/or muscle fibre of an animate subject.
An example of such a stimulating system for stimulating auditory nerves of a human being is known from IEEE Spectrum, volume 21, No. 1, Jan. 1984. In this known system a receiving unit mounted in the neighborhood of the ear of a sensory or cochlear deaf person includes a microphone to "hear" or capture sounds existing around the deaf person and a speech processing unit spaced from the ear and connected to the transmitting unit for processing the received sounds and for modulating waves for transmission by the transmitting unit to the implanted receiving section.